Fungus polyose is a type of active polyose, having effects of controlling differentiation of cell division and regulating cell growth and aging. It is isolated from fungus sporophore, mycelium, or fermentation broth, and generally is a macromolecule polymer formed from the linkage of monosaccharides with more than ten molecules by the glucosidic bond. Molecule monomers of fungus polyose, are largely bound with β(1-3) and β(1-6) glucosidic bonds, and form chain molecules with a helical configuration. Scientific experiments have indicated that fungus polyose has strong anti-tumor activities, strong inhibitory effects on cancer cells, and plays important roles in the process of immunoregulation, lowering blood pressure, reducing blood lipid, anti-thrombus, invigorating stomach and hepatoprotection. Now, fungus polyose has been generally applied to the clinical treatment of diseases, for example immune deficiency diseases, autoimmune diseases and tumor, and so on. Therefore, it is known as an important biological response modifier.